The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Software developers face a daunting task managing software components when building software applications. For example, a software developer may combine dozens or hundreds of preexisting software components together to build a Java based software application. The software components may have different versions and different dependencies stored in different software libraries.
After identifying the correct software components, the developer faces the additional time consuming task of testing the software application to ensure the software components operate correctly together on the intended platform. The testing process becomes even more complex when the software application is integrated into a larger legacy software system with hundreds of existing legacy software applications. After testing, the software developer still may only launch the new software application in conjunction with a next scheduled release for the legacy software system. Thus, software developers may find it difficult to quickly develop and launch new software applications.